


From the Heart

by Kristylee



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristylee/pseuds/Kristylee
Summary: Adam just wants something to happen this summer; he meets a strange man.





	From the Heart

Sweat dribbles from Adam’s forehead, down his cheeks and across his neck. The day truly could not get any hotter. He dips his feet in the lake, pants rolled up to his knees. He's too afraid to get in, the water a murky brown, but cool on the skin where the sun has burned him. The lake is vast and calm, his toes making small ripples on the surface. He pulls his hair, a sweaty dark mass, into a knot at the back of his head to keep it from his neck. He sighs and it carries to the trees surrounding him. It's getting late.

It's been three days since his parents brought him to the lake, and as of yet, nothing exciting has happened. They’ve picnicked with cucumber sandwiches and fruit and cold, tart juice, but there aren't many teenagers in the other houses. Adam sings quietly through his second story window or across the water or in the shower, water just above freezing to keep him cool. He wishes desperately for a friend for the summer.

Adam curls his toes in the water and decides to head back to the house. There is nothing out here today.

The walk to the house is short. Adam takes the path through the woods rather than the main road, picking up interesting rocks and pine cones as he goes, pocketing them or throwing them behind him. He keeps a sharp arrowhead. 

“Mom, I'm home!” Adam calls. “Did you save me any dinner?”

Adam plucks an apple off the counter without washing his hands. He opens the fridge and there's leftover salad and sandwiches. He digs in at the counter, eating from plastic containers, ravenous from being in the sun all day.

“Jesus, Adam, take a breath between bites,” his mother chastises. She ruffles his hair, loosening the knot so a few strands fall free into Adam’s eyes. “Did you have fun today?”

Adam shrugs. He wants to tell her that it's boring here, but he won't. He wants to tell her he wants to go home, but he won't. 

“I just went to the lake is all.”

“You got a sunburn across your nose.”

Adam rubs his nose, sensitive. It must be bright pink. He shrugs. “I'll live.”

“Okay. Whatever you say, kiddo.”

Adam is left in the kitchen to finish his dinner. Under the light, he can tell his hands are lobster red, arms too. He should take sunscreen tomorrow, maybe a book. He eats until he's full and heads to bed early. He wishes something would happen.

The window stays open, a faint breeze curling through his room. Adam strips and crawls into bed, skin sensitive and itchy against the cool sheets. He tugs down his underwear and jerks off, slow and lazy, building that warm feeling in his gut. Adam bites his tongue through his orgasm and falls asleep messy and sated.

*

It rains all morning, but slows down in the afternoon, sun blasting bright light over wet leaves and mud. Adam works sunscreen over his arms and nose and legs, grabs a book and dashes to the lake. 

Under a tall tree, Adam listens to the birds and reads his book. Every few moments he can hear rustling in the foliage around him, but no animal appears. He shakes his head and continues to read. 

And then he hears it again. 

“Hello?”

All horror movies start this way, Adam thinks. A deep lake with nobody around to hear you scream.

“Is anybody there?”

Adam wields his book like a weapon. The complete Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, it might as well be. He feels the pages wrinkle under his fingers where he's holding his place. He exhales a little when a man emerges from the tree line looking ready for a swim.

The man is tall with heavy dark eyes, tight curly hair and a disfigured mouth covered mostly by a mustache of pornographic proportions. His bathing suit has a top and a bottom, black with white stripes. He is a curious looking man, probably in his forties or so, and he hasn't blinked at Adam yet.

“Hi,” Adam says to be polite. “I thought you were an axe murderer.”

“Why?”

The man stands so still. 

“I don't know, because I just thought you were. I'm alone out here and then all of a sudden I hear these strange rustling noises…”

The man shakes his head, “No. I'm just Elias.” 

“Adam.”

Elias nods and digs his toes in the mud. He is shy. He looks sweet, Adam decides. A little weird, but kind, maybe.

“Well, you look like you're going for a swim. Don't let me keep you.”

“You can keep me,” Elias says. He bites his bottom lip and rolls his eyes at his own words. Adam can't help but smile. 

“Okay. Well,” Adam laughs nervously. “I don't really know what to say, so I'm just going to keep reading.”

“What kind of book is it?”

Adam smiles at the attempt to keep the conversation going. “Its uh, science fiction. I think I've read it like eleven times or something.”

“Am I bothering you, Adam?”

“Not really.” He doesn't mention that his name sounds nice coming from this man and his weird accent. His stomach feels warm. “Do you mind if I swim with you?”

Elias sucks in a breath and nods. “You aren't wearing a suit.”

Adam sets his book down and takes off his shirt. He’s got his swim trunks on. He toes out of his sandals and rises. “My suit has just bottoms.”

“You're pretty,” Elias blurts. 

Adam blushes down his neck and chest. “Thank you, I think?”

“You're welcome.” Elias blushes too, fidgets and then jumps into the lake. 

Adam follows.

They swim around each other, back and forth. Adam feels nervous, giddy, excited to make a friend, even though he's older. He splashes Elias, the man's face stunned and hurt, but then he does it right back. Adam swims away, but Elias catches his by the waist under the water. His hands are strong, fingers pulling at Adam’s hips. 

He should be weirded out. He should push Elias away. They only just met. This close touching is too much, maybe. Too soon. But at the same time, Adam has never been touched by somebody else before. Elias’s hands are rough feeling but gentle as if Adam is made of China glass. 

Adam holds his breath, feels Elias skim his palms across his stomach. His face is hot and his heart ratchets hard in his chest. He gasps as Elias presses an open mouthed wet as anything kiss to his shoulder. His hands cover Elias’s and he sighs. 

“Elias, you can’t.”

Even Adam doesn't believe himself. 

“Why? You're so pretty, Adam.”

Adam’s hand cuts through the water to reach behind and take hold of Elias’s hair, scratching his fingers through it. The man makes a sound like a purr. Adam can feel the bulge in Elias’s shorts, hot against him.

“Fuck, are you hard right now?”

“Yes,” Elias says as if it's the most normal, correct answer he can give. Of course he is. “As I said, you're very pretty.”

Adam’s head is reeling. Five minutes ago he thought he was going to be murdered. Now a strange but sweet man holds him close, rocking his cock against him in the water.

“Do you want me to touch you, Adam?”

He should say no. This is insane. He's a little excited, a little turned on, a little humiliated. 

“Yes,” Adam sighs. “Yeah, yeah, Elias.”

Elias groans. “Under your shorts?”

“Yeah, yeah, do it.” Adam squeezes Elias’s neck, eyes darting around to see if anybody else has come out here. They haven't; they're all alone with the sound of the birds and breeze and the smell of rain lingering over them.

Elias slips his fingers under Adam’s shorts and exhales hard against the boy’s neck. Adam keens with the fast pace Elias sets with his fist. 

“No, go slow go slower.”

Adam swims around to face Elias and buries his head in Elias’s neck as the man works his cock with his broad hand. He could cry it's so good. He feels Elias against him. He smells of dry cinnamon and toast and he makes harsh little sounds split seconds after Adam does.

“Oh God, Elias. Fuck, tighter. Yes yes, shit.” 

“Will you come?” Elias asks, breathless. “Please come, Adam. Look at me.”

It's intense, the burning want in Elias’s eyes. He stares straight into Adam’s face, marvelled by this boy. Adam clutches his shoulders and neck and hair and he can't stop humping in the water, chasing a fast build up and dirty orgasm.

When Adam whispers “I'm coming, I'm coming, fuck,” Elias looks from the boy’s face to the water and then back again like he can't decide which is a better view. Adam shakes through it, holding himself tight to Elias.

“Pretty boy,” Elias whispers in his ear.

Adam blushes and catches his breath, dizzy with his release, with this encounter, with this man. He kisses Elias’s cheek, the other and then full on the mouth. It's a little awkward at first, Elias is all tongue. 

“I can't believe I just let a stranger get me off.”

“And that I'm about to,” Elias smirks. 

Adam smiles right back, and slips his hand under Elias’s shorts. He bites his lip and doesn't want to say anything about how big Elias is. He can't fit his hand around him. His fingers don't meet and it takes his breath away. 

“You're not cut?”

“So?” 

“I don't know. It's kinda hot.”

Elias moans softly at that, as if somebody telling him he's attractive is new or infrequent enough not to be normal. He kisses Adam hard and jerks his hips in the water. Adam is slack jawed with concentration, handling a cock much bigger than his, but if the look on Elias’s face is anything to go by, he's good.

It's quicker than Adam would have liked, and when Elias comes, it pumps hard out of him in long stripes and Adam doesn't know when to stop stroking him; it just keeps going. 

“Fuck,” Adam groans. “You're still…”

Elias kisses Adam to shut him up, hard and wet. 

“Tell me you're here for the whole summer,” Elias begs. “Don't go away from me, Adam.”

Adam shakes a little at the conviction. “Yeah, we're staying. I'm staying.”

They swim until they get tired. Adam reads to Elias, and the day slowly leaks on, the sun fading behind the trees. Elias rests his head in Adam’s lap. They talk and kiss and draw their names in the mud.


End file.
